leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rational Drunk/Aurealis, Priestess of Elrath
Aurealis, Priestess of Elrath Aurealis, Priestess of Elrath White hooded robe, white staff, rides a Pegasus. Yeah, very Gandalf. What can I say? I was bored. There's probably a rich backstory somewhere, but since it's not a real champ, both you and I can't be bothered with that. Nevertheless, speculate and suggest ways to balance her. *Health: 340 (+72) *Health Regen: 4.5 (+0.6) *Mana: 300 (+55) *Mana Regen: 6.0 (+0.8) *Range: 550 *Attack Damage: 55 (+3.5) *Attack Speed: 0.55 (+1%) *Armor: 10 (+3) *Magic Res: 30 *Movement Speed: 350 Passive: Release Upon death, Aurealis explodes in a concussive burst of light, and all enemy champions within a 3000 radius receive a white screen which slowly decays over the course of 2.5 seconds (+0.5 seconds for every 100 AP). (Think nocturne’s ulti, only with absolutely zero vision of everything. All previously locked-on targets are released, though your cursor may still make out names, fire skill shots and re-engage; albeit rather blindly.) Q Elrath’s Might Aurealis summons a mighty fist from the sky to crush her foes into submission. Opponents struck by the fist are disoriented (i.e. same effect as fear). *Damage: 60/105/150/195/240 (+70% ap) *Cooldown: 16/14/12/10/8 *Mp cost: 65/80/95/110/125 *Disorient duration: 0.5 seconds for all levels *AoE diameter: 500 *Range to center of AoE: 1200 W Prophecy Aurealis reveals a location on the map (anywhere). If the enemies in the location were previously invisible (i.e. in fog, brush or… invisible), the enemies are stunned. Visible enemies, as revealed by wards and etc, are unaffected. *Cooldown: 35/32/29/26/23 *Stun duration: 2 for all levels *Mp cost: 60/70/80/90/100 *AoE diameter: 500/750/1000/1250/1500 *Reveal duration: 3/6/9/12/15 (stun is only applied the instant the spell is cast) E Ball Lightning Aurealis summons a ball of green lightning from the heavens, which devastates everything in its path (like a bowling ball). The ball deals damage to the enemy upon impact and for every subsequent 0.5 seconds the enemy remains within its radius. (Triggers Rylai’s, of course.) *Damage: 45/70/95/120/145 (+35% ap) *Cooldown: 10 seconds for all levels *Mp cost: 70/85/105/125/150 *Ball AoE diameter: 400 *Travel range: 2000 *Travel speed: 400 (with max cdr, you can have two balls hanging out at once!) R Aurora Aurealis and her Pegasus take to the skies, gaining bonus movement speed and the ability to fly over terrain for a limited period of time. From the dizzying heights, she may draw upon the light of the auroras to strike a target area with an extremely potent beam of magic. *Bonus movement speed: 10%/20%/30% *Flight duration: 4/6/8 *Damage: 400/750/1100 (+100% ap) *Cooldown: 100/90/80 *Mp cost: 150/225/300 *AoE diameter: 50 *Range to center of AoE: 1000 -- Her spells are all skillshots, and W is very situational, but will be awesome when chasing enemies (especially when trolling from halfway across the map). A good way to counter her W would be to feint entering a brush. Both E and R are fairly hard to land, which should account for the insane damage. Basically, I want Aurora to be a mage who brings chaos and indecisiveness to the enemy team. Her Q will interrupt channels and like her E, will cause enemies to scatter away. Her W will make them reconsider their ganking formations, and her R will cause them to scurry about until the Aurora duration passes; or until she misses. The passive is just gilding the lily. Now enemies who want to burst down the deliciously squishy enemy AP carry will have to give pause and really think things through. In fact, you can walk straight up to Vayne in a team fight and have her snap her crossbow over her knee. Sadly, it’s a useless pile of crap if Aurealis’s alone. P.S. If LoL makes a champion like this, I wouldn’t mind saving up 18900 IP. Category:Custom champions